


For a Very Important Date

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [77]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, running late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria was pretty much always on a my-boyfriend-could-do-better kick, but lately, she'd stepped it up a couple notches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Very Important Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matrixrefugee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/gifts).



> Prompt by mtxref_fic at the LiveJournal Comment Fic community: [Any, any, late for an important date](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/549892.html?thread=77706756#t77706756).

"She's going to kill me." Michael groaned aloud as he glanced at his watch.  
  
Maria was pretty much _always_ on a my-boyfriend-could-do-better kick, but lately, she'd stepped it up a couple notches. Isabel said that Max told her that Liz told him it was because Maria's mother was feeling extra skeptical that Michael was ever going to treat her daughter right, but that didn't really make him feel any better right now knowing he was running fifteen minutes late for their date.  
  
He did something absolutely uncharacteristic. He called her.  
  
"Hey, Maria. Let's do something different tonight."  
  
If she had to change her clothes, she would _love_ having an extra fifteen minutes. He glanced at his watch again. Make that twenty.


End file.
